


The Children

by plague_abner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plague_abner/pseuds/plague_abner
Kudos: 1





	The Children

The playground had seemed normal when Socks had passed on their way to work but something had changed now that the sun had gone down. Socks saw the children motionless, staring at something in the distance. They decided to try to ask the children what they were so fascinated by. When Socks got closer they were stricken with crippling terror. The children turned toward them, revealing their peeling flesh and empty eye sockets blackened with ash. The children radiated a sinister aura, their empty eye sockets bearing into the soul. 

Socks soon saw what the children had been staring at. It was around ten feet wide and six tall at a resting position. The creature was covered in oozing pustules, rotting flesh, and had jagged broken teeth. The air had turned malodorous to the degree of leaving behind an aftertaste of burning trash. Socks began to back away from the creature, thinking that if they ignored it, they would be safe from whatever it was going to do to them. The children began to surround them making sure Socks could not escape their master. The creature opened its mouth as if to speak but no sound was made. Rather Socks heard its raspy booming voice in their head saying, Join me young one, surrender yourself to me and become one of my children. It was hard to resist its persuasive tone, but Socks barely held on to their sanity and free will. 

The children started backing away, leaving an opening for an escape. Socks broke into a run towards the opening. Just as they made it past the opening, the creature rose to its full height of sixteen feet. Its massive spindly legs creaked as it began to move towards Socks, extending its gangly arms towards them trying to grab them. When Socks looked back towards the creature, they stopped dead in their tracks paralyzed with fear. The creature reached for Socks with its mangled claw-like hand. Socks fell to the ground and curled up in a ball,like a pillbug, terrified of what was about to happen to them. The creature picked them up, its skin cold to the point of burning. Socks felt like their body was being crushed under the weight of a mountain. They felt their ribs collapsing like a house of cards. As the creature’s grip tightened, Socks detected the unmistakably coppery taste of their own blood filling their mouth. They were filled with dread because they knew this was the end. The creature let out a piercing screech as it opened its jaws, tearing the rotting skin at the corners of its mouth asunder. At that moment, Socks made peace with the fact that they would be forced to become one of the creature’s “children”. The creature raised the hand it held Socks to its mouth and dropped them in like a piece of candy. As Socks passed through the creature’s body, they felt immense pain. Their flesh began to peel, they felt themselves becoming weaker and more frail. Their eyeballs melted out of their skull. Socks lost nearly all the pigment in their skin, becoming as pale as the children. They felt their own body being reduced to the size of a small child. They were no longer Socks, they were one of the children. If you ever see the children turn around and run.


End file.
